Stars Dont Die
by rainingstars123
Summary: Leah Jared Love/future, Leah Angela BFFLs. Leah goes in a Coma for a while, when she wakes up she finds out that Jared & Angela are together now. Leah is heartbroken& thats where the semi-new Jacob Black comes in and helps Leah, also soon love.SM'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I came up w/ this story from this movie I saw but its a little different from the movie. Well COMMENT A LOT if you want more.**

**PS: Dont own anything.**

* * *

"Leah!" Jared calls from a distance. I look behind myself to the gate and he walks into my backyard.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing?" he says while sits next to me and has his arm around my shoulders as we face the forest.

"Oh Im just taking pictures of the nature, today seemed like the best day to do it." I say as I take my camera and take another picture of the forest.

"That's my Leah, always taking every opportunity that comes your way." He says while kissing my left cheek and I smile as I take the shot.

"Come on, I want to get more pictures inside the forest too." I say as I get up and Jared follows right behind me.

"Okay Lee-Lee but we shouldn't get lost in here." He says as he's behind me and intertwines his fingers with mine in my free hand. Jared and I have been dating for almost a year, we love each other so much that we're almost always together. Everyone thinks of us as La Pushes Destined Couple. Jared even talks about our future together, he promised me that we're going to get married right after college and make a big house in La Push. Have 3 kids named Sarahy, Elena, and Jared Jr. I remember last year for my 15th birthday he gave me a promise ring with a rose on it**(Its on my profile along w/ a dress also)**, he told me it didn't cost a lot so I don't have to worry but his family is rich so a low cost to them is $200 and lower.

My cellphone vibrates and its Angela, my worlds best friends, we're so close that people say wear twins from different families. "Hey Angela." I say as I answer the phone.

"Hey whats up?" she replies.

"Jared decided to accompany me to taking some photo's of nature." I say.

"Oh sorry for interrupting, god Jared's so I better let your get bsck to lover-boy, Bye." She says and then the line goes dead. And so Jared and I keep walking before he speaks.

"I like it when you wear that dress." He says and I look down at my black long sleeved dress with a ruffled skirt and black flats. He always says that when I wear this, he said it brings out more of my cuteness.

"I know you do but thank you anyway." I say as I step in s tree root and hop on one branch.

"Leah, Don't climb up there! You going to get hurt and your wearing the wrong clothes for climbing." Jared says as I stand on the branch while holding another to keep my balance.

"You know the wrong attire has never stopped me from doing things before." I say as I climb higher. "Besides, I want to take a photo of that birds nest." I say and I'm almost there. I take another step but I lose my footing and suddenly I see every branch zoom past me as I fall and my curly black hair blowing in front of my face. I hit the ground hard that once I feel the ground below me, I see is black, Im scared.

"Oh my god! NO! Leah wake up! No! Lee-Lee please wake up! SETH!!SUE,HARRY!!!!!" Jared yells and I can feel his hands slide behind my back and hug me. "Please Lee-Lee wake up….I love you." He whispers in my hear before kissing me softly and then I can't hear or feel anything anymore, its like I'm asleep.

**Month and a half later**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep.

Ugh that beeping is getting annoying! Someone needs to turn it off! Ouch, I have a headache.

"Mom, can you get me some Tylenol?!" I yell out and I open my eyes to see Seth sitting on the window seat in my room, he's gasping at me. Then his eyes start to water.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I ask while he runs and hugs me.

Then I remember I feel and blacked out. Everyone in the house walks in and cries about me and tells me what happened. Ive been in a Coma for a month and a half.

"So where's Jared? Or Angela?" I say excitedly as I get ready to go see them. Everyone in the room falls silent but I just walk out of the room and tell my parents I'll be back later.

I walk to Jared's white two story house. His parents car is gone but his is parked outside. I then see the front door open and Angela steps out while followed by Jared. I was going to say hi until I noticed something, they were holding hands. My stomach has butterflies in them and I don't feel so good.

Jared turns Angela around & she then puts her arms around his neck, I know what's going to happen now. I can feel my heart literally breaking from the sight. Jared says something to her and then they both lean in and they kiss. Then they don't stop and I can feel the tears in my eyes but I'm frozen, I can't speak or even do anything but stand there in pain. Jared then pulls away and smiles, it fades and turns into a twisted reaction once he notices me. He can see how hurt I am and he looks ashamed. Angela notices his reaction and turns around. I stare at her and she first looks shocked, then joy, followed by ashamed and looks down at the porch floor.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." Jared barely whispers. Angela looks up again but she has water forming in her eyes now. My _best friend_ did this to me, hoe could she? She knew how I felt about him, she was the one I told all the stories about me and Jared and how much I loved him and the plans we shared together.

"Lee-Lee, Im _so _sorry, please, Im just so sor-" he said and the tears start to stream down my cheeks. I cut him off.

"My best friend." I whisper. Angela then starts to have the tears come down her cheeks too.

I slip the ring Jared have me off my finger and grab the best friend necklace and break it off of my neck. I hold them in my hand and stare at the 2 objects before tossing them into the mud, along with their respect.

Angela sobs as she sees the necklace tossed and Jared looks heartbroken from the lost of the ring on my hand. I just broke his cold heart.

I then turn around and walk town the road, once Im out of distance, I run. Jared Gilbert has broken both of mine & his hearts.

* * *

**Soooo......What'd you think? If you really want this to keep going and see what happens next then COMMENT my story (I feel sorry 4 those ppl who can't comment cuz they dont hav a account.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I here? He knows to find me here, but this is the only place I want to be right now. This place should be the last place I ever want to be but this is the 1st, Takah mountain. I remember when we first came here there was no one here and it was so peaceful and quiet, once we found this place we would always come here to get away from drama and problems. I just pray that Jared isn't going to come here; if he does then I'm positive that someone will have to call the cops because he's going to be dead.

The thing that I can't possibly understand is how he could do this to me. He told me he loved me, he promised me a future with him. I think this might be a huge dream and I'm going to wake up in my room with my old life back. But I've felt too much pain to believe this is a dream.

Angela, she knew everything about me and Jared, when we first went out I told Angela EVERY single thing that he did and how much I liked him. She always told me that she was so happy for me, she always gave me advice on my relationship and always helped me with everything that included him. Then I just noticed something. '_I'll help you with Jared.' 'Its okay, go home and I'll work with Jared in the library with our biology homework.'_

She's always liked him! She always liked _my _Jared, how could I be _so _dumb! She would always ask me about him and how he's doing and even what his plans are for the weekends, and of course stupid me actually tells her everything she wants to know.

But Jared never seemed interested in Angela, I would talk about her and things she's into but he would always say something like 'oh that's good for her.' Or 'oh I didn't know that.' I also noticed that every time I would bring her up he would seem bored or try to change the subject. In would have never have guessed that he would cheat on me with her.

I lay down on the bolder that Im on and look up and the constant clouding sky, it starts to sprinkle and the drop splash on my face and forehead. The rain calms me down and I take a deep breathe and relax.

"You were always the only person I ever knew who loved the rain." A familiar voice says and I look up and the infamous Jared Gilbert stands there with his clothes drenched and huffing.

"Well you were the only person I've ever known who cheats on me with my best friend so I guess we're even." I sharply say back. He stands there a little shocked because I've never been so mean or harsh before.

"Lee about that, Im so sorry." He says as he climbs over the other rocks to sit next to me. I have the urge to just lean towards him and chock him severely, but I avoid the desire.

"Leah, I'm sorry about Angela. I was depressed about you never waking up and Angela was there to comfort me and I never thought you would ever wake up again. I started to date Angela and I wasn't so sad anymore." He said but I still didn't have any sympathy for the bastard.

I can feel my anger rise and my eyes start to water, damn it! I don't want to cry in front of him!

"It was a _month!_ I was gone for a month! You couldn't have waited for at least 2 months before becoming a _stupid __**bastard!**__" _I yell and he flinches when I cussed. What's wrong with me, I never cuss!

"Lee-Lee Im-"

"Don't ever fucking call me that EVER again you cheating asshole!" My anger rises and so does my cussing, Im standing now. Jared's sitting in shock from the sudden cussing ability.

In a blank of an eye Jared jumps up and hugs me. God I miss him! He wraps his arms around my shoulders and my hands are between us, I fist my hand so his shirt is pulled towards me and he becomes closer. He feels so safe and I feel calmed in his arms and I take a sigh of relief.

"Leah, I screwed up. I love you so much, I'm glad that you're not hurt from the fall anymore." He whispers in my ear.

"Hurt is a understatement from what you did to me." I say as I'm about to pull away from the hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, please let's just forget that this ever happened and stay together Lee-Lee." He tells me.

"Okay." I whisper and he hugs me tighter. We pull away a little but his hands are still on my waist as he looks at me. He comes closer and I know we're going to kiss so I close my eyes. Our lips touch and we kiss but there is no spark like it used to be, its dead and meaningless. I can't be happy with him, knowing what he did and he might do it again makes me not look at him the same ever again. We can't be like we used to be. We pull away and I have to say something.

"I-I can't do this!" I say as I pull away from him and he looks shocked.

"I can't do this! Its just not the same now! I can't just forget it, As much as I want to I can't." I say as I push him away from me as I turn to walk away then I stop. I walk over there and swing my fist so it collides with his face.

Jared staggers for a while & _now _I walk away. I make it to civilization and I walk down streets to get to my house. Once my house is in view I notice someone in a white shirt and regular jeans on the porch. I get closer and I notice that person, Its Angela.

I then turn around and walk the other way down the street going somewhere other than here. I can hear footsteps running and it gets louder and louder.

"Leah!" I hear Angela breathlessly say. I turn around and she's standing in front of me out of breath from running.

"What the hell do you want now?" I say and just like Jared, Angela flinches at my new found bitchy attitude.

"Leah I just wanted to talk about what happened with Jared. When you fell into a Coma, everyone was devastated and depressed but the person that was damaged most from your accident was Jared. He was depressed non-stop and I would comfort him. After a while we started to date and everyone else would tell us that it was wrong but we thought you would understand that we want to be together and we still want to be together." Angela says while looking at me for forgiveness.

"Is that what he told you? That your still going to be together when I'm out of A coma?" I say as Angela nods. "Because he talked to me a while ago and begged for us to be back together and I agreed. But then knowing that you too were together just sickened me to the worst and I couldn't be with him." I say and I look at Angela and she's almost on the verge of tears from what I just told her. I keep going.

"Oh and I was _so_ surprised to know that I have a slut for a best friend. I didn't know you had it in you Angela."

Angela is now starting the water works which is just annoying the hell out of me right now. So I do something that I wouldn't originally do. I walked away, from my best friend & sister. It would have probably hurt me to do this to someone that's so close to me but I'm way over hell mad that I don't even have any sympathy for anyone who hurt me.

I don't want to go home now because my mom is nosy and will ask every god damn question in the Mother Study Guide.

I got my car and drove to the beach and even though Its about 60 degrees out I still think it's a good idea to go cliff diving.

I don't even bother to change into swimwear because I don't have the passion to give a damn.

I take off my jacket and through it into the back seat of the truck. I take my cell phone and anything that I don't want to get wet out of my pockets and step out of the car and make my way past the average height for cliff divers and to the highest cliff here.

I look down into the water and waves crash, it looks scary but I'm not affected.

Before I even have a second thought of what I'm doing, I jump. The winds blowing though my ears that block me from my hearing and then I feel the ice cold water hit my body and I sunk down into the water and for some reason I don't have to strength to even try to swim up to the top for air but I just stay in the water. If I kill myself then maybe Jared and Angela will feel bad for making me come to the conclusion of suicide. WAIT! I'm not going to die for some cheating bastard and a slut of a friend! I try to swim back up but my arms or legs can't move! The water is too cold that it numbed my muscles! I really am going to die!

I can feel myself losing oxygen and my vision goes black. Great, now who's going to tell Jared that my last words to him are 'I hate you'?


	3. Chapter 3

I feel something grasp around my waste. At a fast speed I'm up to the surface, I can tell from something hitting my face it's the wind but I still cant breathe.

The person that saved me knew that I didn't have time without breath because right as I got to surface I feel lips on mine and my mouth is opened so they breathe into my mouth to do CPR. This person has unbelievable strength because they're keeping me up the surface without bobbing in and out of the water.

After about 5 puffs I gasp and water spills out of my mouth so I can breathe again. I then feel them swim to shore. I then open my eyes and see a tan guy with black short hair, He looks about my age.

Once I get pulled to shore, the guy notices that I'm awake. I don't have to strength to say or do anything but just lie there in the beach sand & stare at the guy.

"Your lips are blue!" He says as he pulls me into his lap and practically hugged me. I then feel a little bit of heat on myself as I just lay my face into his body to get more heat.

"W. Why did you jump?" He says as he hesitates before asking, it seemed like he didn't want to pry.

"I didn't mean it as a suicide; I just did it to take the stress away." I whisper out.

"Don't do it again." He says into my hair and I feel safe for some reason. I then get pulled closer and I now can feel the extreme heat radiating from his body. Once I feel it I move closer to be warmer. He notices my movement and chuckles a little.

"Im sorry if I fall asleep on you its just..that..Im so…….tired." I breathe out the last word as my eyelids close.

"Its okay, I don't blame you. I'm kind of tired myself." The mystery guy says as I can feel him lift me bridal style but I'm unbelievably tired to actually do anything or say anything so I let him carry me.

As Im being carried I can hear a faint voice that makes me hear better but I probably look like I'm asleep.

"Put her down!" I hear Jared say angry. Please don't put me down because that means I actually have to be carried by Jared.

"You don't have a say in anything." Mystery guy says.

"I do have a say, she's my girlfriend!" Jared shoots back. UGH how can he even say that! I need to say something but I'm too tired.

"Ex." I mumble while my head is leaning on Mystery Guys shoulder.

"Did you hear that? She's over you so excuse us while I take her home." Mystery Guys says as we walk again.

I feel someone touch my waist and then pull. Its probably Jared trying to take me away.

"DON'T." Mystery Guy said angrily. I then feel the hands off me and he starts to walk again.

"Excuse me." Someone says as Im being nudged. I then open my eyes to find Mystery Guys in the drivers seat of a old pick-up truck.

"Where am I?" I say as I look around to see that he parked next to the beach view.

"Hi I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Do you remember jumping off that cliff right there and me saving you from drowning?" He says and then I remember what happened.

"Oh thank you for that Jacob, I wasn't trying to kill myself by the way." I add as I sit right in the cab of the Pick-up.

"What were you trying to do then?" He asks as I sigh.

"I was just trying to do something relaxing because too many events have happened today."

"Oh does one event have to do with breaking up with that guy with the bruised cheek?" He said while turning towards me to actually listen.

"No Fucking way! I made him have a bruise? How bad? Was it really purple? Did it look painful?" I excitedly say.

"Not as painful as he looked when you told me he was your ex." Jacob says while my face drops from remembering why I hate life.

"Oh, well that was his fault." I say as I just look down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?" Jacob asks and I tell him everything. About my Coma, how Jared cheated with my best friend, how he got the bruised face, what I said to my best friend afterwards.

"Bye the way, what's your name. I just noticed that all this time, I never knew your name." He says.

"Oh right, Im Leah Clearwater." I say as I smile.

"Wait! Your _Leah Clearwater?_" Jacob asks.

"Didn't I just say that?" I say.

"So you know Angela Web-….your best friend you were talking about, Angela was her right?" Jacob looks sad. There is something here that I don't know about.

"Whats wrong?" I ask while concerned.

" During winter break Angela went to California and that winter was when we met. We dated and then she had to go back home. My dad decided to move back here last month so Angela and I planned on getting back together when I told her. But now I know that she was lying." Jacob says while looking down. Angela never told me what happened during her winter break in California and certainly not about Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I say as I try to comfort him.

"Its not your fault Leah they both screwed us over." He says with a little smile, I laugh because its true.

"You said you used to leave here? When?" I ask while trying to remember if I ever met him.

"It was when I was in kindergarten when we left." Jacob says and I know that I didn't meet him then because I went to La Push Tribal School in Kindergarten.

"Oh, well that sucks." I say.

"Yeah. Leah are you okay? You still look pale and your lips are bluish." Jacob asks and it true that I'm not okay because Im so cold that I'm numb.

"Oh, just a little numb." I say casually and that makes Jacob laugh. He turns the heat up in the car and tells me to move closer to him, I have no chose but to obey because he pulls me into a _Very _warm hug. The heat feels too good that I sigh and relax.

Jacob notices and laughs at my reaction. He looks at the rear view mirror and starts the car up and reverses to go back on the street.

"So where do you live?" Asks Jacob. I tell him were to take me.

"Thanks again for everything; I owe you one big time." I say as I step out of the car.

"It was seriously not that big of a deal." He says as I see Seth looks through his room window to see what going on outside.

"Oh okay well see you around." I say as I walk into the house and Jacob drives away.

Seth then stands at his doorway as I walk down the upstairs hall to my room. "Who was that?"

"It was just a friend." I say as I walk past him.

"What happened to your car?"

"Oh yeah! Its parked at the cliffs, I'll get it tomorrow." I say as I close my door and lie on the bed. Ugh I forgot my cell phone in the car too. I know mom and dad won't let me go back out and get the car because its dark now and their overprotective.

So I slip out of the window and walk to the cliffs. It takes about 30 minutes until I actually get to my car. I unlock the door and sit in the driver seat and grab my cell phone and see that I have 7 new texts, 5 are from Angela and 2 are from Jared.

_Angela:_

_ Leah Im so sorry 4 wat I did 2 u. I seriously thought dat Jared wasn't goin 2 leave me when u woke up. But now I guess he played da both of us._

_Angela:_

_ Plz reply back Leah, I've seen how horrible I was 2 date Jared. I'm over him so u don't hav 2 worry bout me & him anymore._

_Angela:_

_ Leah, I hate it when we're in a fite. The things u said 2 me were really harsh, that isn't da Leah I luv & kno. I now dis is a really big dramatic moment 4 u & I'm srry._

_Angela:_

_ Leah, Jared just told me wat happened w/ sum guy da beach. Wats w/ that? I don't want u 2 get hurt from dat guy. He mite b dangerous so watch out._

_Angela:_

_ I want things 2 go back 2 normal between us so plz 4giv me, u shud also 4giv Jared cuz he feels SO bad, I just wantd 2 tell u dat we're both srry._

She wants things to go back to normal? Well she should have thought of that BEFORE she became Forks #1 slut for Jared. Jared. Just hearing his name makes me want to kill him. Hmmmm… I could do tha tonight because his parents both work at night at the hospital. I could crawl though his window and have him drank poison or something. On second thought, Im not going to kill him because letting him live knowing what he did to me is more torture then death for him. He always has such a guilty conscience.

I then scroll down to see Jared Texts…

_Jared:_

_ Leah Im so srry u had 2 find out that way, I wuznt thinking when me & Angela got 2gether. I deserve that punch that u gav me & 4 da record, u hav gud aim._

He deserves WAY more than a little bruise on the cheek, He deserves to sleep with the fishes & be eaten by the sharks.

_Jared:_

_ WAT THE HELL WUZ W/ U & THAT GUY DA BEACH? IS HE UR NEW BOYFRIEND ALREADY? I WANT A EXPLAINATION NOW!_

He is lucky he didn't say that to my face or else he would have a swollen eye, bloody lip, & a bigger bruise than he has now.

Ugh this is stressing me out. I need to go home and get some sleep because today is Sunday and I have school tomorrow. Yay

**Forks High School The Next Day**

Going back to school after a Coma seems like something I should be waiting for but Im dreading opening my door and stepping out of the car to the courtyard were I can see Jared with his friends but looking around for someone to show, probably me. Also Angela is doing the same thing but has her book to read in between. I have to face them sometime.

I take a deep breath and step out of my car, as I walk on the pavement leading to the school entrance and see almost everyone talking and whispering once they see me, even the Goths! They never care! Well until now I guess.

I'm a new Leah, the one that doesn't take any shit from anyone anymore and take no weakness. The old Leah was sweet and anyone could easily bully me because I was weak but sense I was weak, the people that were never supposed to hurt me did so easily. I walk with my head high and confident.

As I'm walking, I see the school doors open with someone come out with a ton of girls crowded around them. I walk a little bit closer and see the one in the middle of the giggles and sighs is Jacob Black, Haha of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob seems to notice me and has a smile of relief, some girls turn to glare at me but her practically runs from the wave of girls with Jessica Stanley practically on him. He slides her off and continues to walk.

"Leah! I've missed you so much." Jacob says as he has me in a bone crushing hug .He next whispers in my ear so no one but us can hear the private conversation. "I thought that this would save both me _and _you." He kisses my cheek and has one arm around my shoulders.

I'm still processing on what just happened right now but I have a clear view of Angela gasp and pick up her book to run into the school, probably scared to see Jacob. We start to walk into the hall then I feel Jacob's arm leave my shoulders and Jacob turns around. I turn to see an angry Jared standing there looking at Jacob.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Jared says as he grabs my hand and tries to pull me towards him but Jacob steps up and pushes his hand off mine.

"You don't get to call her yours when you cheat, you idiot." Jacob says as my anger is rising by the second.

"Shut up new kid, you don't come to my school and think you can act like you own the place. Your-"

"DON'T EVER talk to him or me like that ever again. Don't touch me either or you're going to regret it. You may think you can get me back in a second but I'm definitely not the sweet controllable Leah you knew." I say as I get in his face and I continue "That girl is_ dead_. The person you're talking to now won't hesitate to sock you in the face this very second." I say with a strong face.

"I don't believe that Lee-bear." Jared says as he brushes his hand on the side of my face. THAT made me shoot though the roof.

"You mother f-" I say as I'm about to attack him but I get pulled from mid-air back by Jacob.

"Just one hit and I _swear _he's going to go down cryin!" I yell as I try getting past Jacob but there is no luck.

Jacob then turns around to talk to Jared.

"I suggest you go before I start where Leah left off." He says as a pissed off Jared walks away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HIT HIS UGLY FACE! UGH!" I say as I yell at Jacob.

"Because no one is going to hit him except for me for now on. And you already had a good hit at him before." He says because he does have a point.

"So why did we do this thing again." I ask while Jacob walks with his arm around my shoulders again.

"Well first of all so you can get that bastard jealous and so you can save me from a Lap Dance." Jacob says referring to Jessica who looks pissed at me. I laugh at the last part.

"Sounds like a good excuse. " I say and Jacob agrees eagerly and happily.

"So what are we going to go about this 'us' because more than half of the school thinks we're dating and I haven't even gotten through 1 class." I state as we walk to anywhere while people are starring at us.

"Play our roles I guess? I don't want to go back to the girl clan again because that is just annoying with tones of girls giggling at every word I say and they stick to me like glue or something." Jacob tells me and I laugh because he looks traumatized now.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me." I say as I push his shoulder playfully and he laughs and holds my torso and swings me into a circle and I laugh hysterically.

"Haha that was SO fun! I've never had so much fun like this ever in one day." I say as I get put down and my adrenaline is highering.

"Wow really? Then your regular days must suck! Well thank god you have a savior from the boredom." Jacob says and we walk.

"You? Savior? No, the only thing you're a savior of, its from intelligence." I sarcastically say.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?" Jacob pouted which made me laugh.

"Haha you actually got what I was saying. Usually people around here don't understand what I say. Well who's your first class?" I ask as Jacob pulls out a printed schedule of all 7 of his classes. I lean over to see all 7 classes for the year.

**TEACHER****SUBJECT****ROOM**

**1) English AP C5 2) Italian AP G3 3)Mrs. Cove Photography O2**

**4)LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH**

**5) Biology AP R8 6) Physical Educ. M2 7) Party Committee B5**

"Hey, why don't you have mathematics?" I whine because that's no fair.

"Well because I got a math credit last year." Jake explains.

"Ohh. Wow we almost have all classes together except for 1st,3rd, and 6th hour.

"Oh wow that's a plus of this 1st day." He says with a smile.

"Hey what's your 1st hour?" he asks.

"Um its Mathematics in D1." I say.

"Oh so I'll be passing by your classroom on the way to mine?" He asks with a smile.

"Umm…Yeah you will be." I say as I take a left into a different hall.

I see Freshmen turn to see Jacob and they gasp.

_He's so hot!_

_He's definitely going to be ! is he with Leah now?_

_Wow, why is he with __her?_

I guess Jacob heard and pulled me closer. This is kind of strange that we're doing this fake relationship thing.

"Hey Leah. How was class?" Jacob asks. When I walked out of my 1st period class I saw Jacob leaning on a wall one foot on the wall and his black leather Jacket over his shoulder. (And he wonders why girls like him so much.)

"Despite the fact that I have TONS of homework that I don't even know how to do and I had no idea what the whole class lesson was about, everything was peachy keen." I sarcastically say.

"Hey I can help you. I finish my math credits so I could explain it to you." Jacob offer. Usually I would tell him that I don't want him to go through the trouble but experiencing my math class today, That's a Hell yes to the offer.

"That would be a HUGE help. Thank you." I say as we walk to our 2nd hour.

" Your welcome…How come your not in photography? I know you love taking pictures and using a camera but your not in photography, why?" He asks as he takes my math book to hold for me.

"Um well because I want to be a independent photographer and learn on my own for a change." I say as I guide us to the Italian room.

"Besides I never knew that you spoke Italian." I say as we turn into the C hallway.

"Well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." He states while I just laugh.

"Well of course I don't. I just met you yesterday so I wouldn't know much." I say and after I said that, we were both silent for a minute because we just noticed that we only know each other for a day. We're just walking and I can see Jake thinking about something.

I don't usually handle silence so good and on cue I feel the little bubbles of laughter come up my throat but I try not open my mouth because its all going to come out. I can feel it coming and it just bursts out.

" Im haha So-o s-s-sssorry. Haaaaaahhahahaha." I laugh so hard Im holding my stomach and I can't breathe.

"Haha whats so funny?" Jacob asks with a smile.

" I just don't handle silence so good." I say as the giggles die down.

I look straight ahead and see Angela walking our direction. Jacob seems to notice too and seems tense. I so something brave and spare of the moment.

I hold his hand so our fingers intertwine and I have my right hand on the inside of his upper arm. He looks down at me and smiles and knows what I'm doing.

"Thank you again for holding my books, babe. Oh and I think the best time for the tutoring is tomorrow after school because everyone will be out of the house." I tell him and the reaction on Angela's face is priceless.

Jacob's eyes almost pop out their sockets when he hears me say that. Angela turns around and walks the other direction and when she's gone I burst out laughing.

"That was a nice one!" Jacob says and we walk into Italian and the teacher makes him sit next to me because I know him 'so well.'

After Italian me and Jacob go our separate ways to our other classes. I have dance class next and I walk into the classroom with all the new freshmen whispering about me.

"Did you hear that her boyfriend cheated on her? With her best friend? And now she has the new kid as a rebound? What a slut!" The girl in the blue says and I try to bite my tongue but it never works.

"You're the one to speak. Your not a damn small so get better shorts." I tell her and the class laughs. Its true though, Her shorts are so short that when she bends down its going to either rip or give her a wedgy.

"Whatever." The girl says and we get started with dance class.

After class I walk to my locker to put my English book that I didn't get to because of Jacob. I keep walking and I see some girls giving me death glares until they realize I see them then they run.

Once I get to my locker I out everything in and when I open it a light blue envelope drops out. I pick it up and written in purple pen says: _Leah_

I open it and read it.

_Dear Leah,_

_ When you went into a coma everyone was so worried and Jared blamed himself for the whole thing. He would see you everyday at the hospital and always bring gifts for you hoping you would wake up to see them but you didn't. Jared would cry while with you in the hospital and he barely ever got any sleep._

_ While he would be at the hospital I would go with him to watch over him and after a while I started to like him. One day he was crying and thinking what to do if you never woke up. I hugged him and we kissed. We didn't stop until we realized what we did. We thought it was wrong at first but he decided he needed to move on so we started dating._

_ When your family heard about us, they took you home without telling Jared where you went and when he went to see you he freaked thinking that you died but then he figured out that you were home but your family didn't let him or me see you. To Jared this was worst than dying._

_ My point is Leah, he truly loves you and what happened with me and him was great but it ended the day you woke up. I'm sorry for what I did to you and I just want my sister back. We were so close and we used to be sad when we were apart Leah._

_ Your Best Friend,_

_ Angela Webber_

I can feel the tears in my eye's and they're threatening to spill. I'm not crying about Angela misses me or all what Jared for me, I'm crying because I still feel so much betrayal.

I rip the note in 4 pieces and crumple it up to throw it in the trash. I close my locker and see that Angela saw me throw it away and she's about to cry. I just look at her with a dead look and walk past her like I've never met her in my life, I wish it was true.

Jacob see's me and runs to me with a smile but it fades when he see's that I'm not in a happy mood. I still feel like crying and everyone here that knows me. Knows that Leah Clearwater is strong and fearless and doesn't cry. I try to make a run for it to the library so I can cry in peace and no one will notice.

Jacob tries to ask me whats wrong but I just walk fast to the library.

"Leah!" He says and then he has a knowing look. I notice no one is around this part of the school and Jacob grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. That's when I break down.


End file.
